The Horror of Me
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Title sucks. But, I swear the story is better than the summary. WAY better than this sucky summary. :P. OH, YEAH! This is also Reid/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Into It

**The Horror of Me**

_**HELLO! THIS IS MY NEW Criminal Minds FANFIC. AND MY NEW Reid/OC STORY. I THINK YOU WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. VERY, VERY MUCH. UNLESS, YOU DON'T LIKE Reid/OC STORIES. WAIT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE Reid/OC STORIES GET OUT! ANYWHOO, (HE, HE. THAT'S A FUNNY WORD) ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: *SNIFFLES* I SERIOUSLY DOUBT WHOEVER OWNS Criminal Minds WOULD GIVE IT TO AN ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL. ;( **_

~SUSANNA'S P.O.V~

I watched cars of Chicago roll by. I sat down on a bench. I watched the traffic for a while. Someone sat down next to me. I uncomfortably scooted to the other end. "Hi, I'm Hunter." He said; he looked so familiar. "Cool." I said. "Whats your name?" he asked. "Coming mother!" I shouted getting up. I ran into a random alley. I turned and looked at the bench. He was gone. "Phew." I muttered, turning around. Hunter was there, holding a knife. "Hello, Susanna." He said coldly. I tried to scream, but he stabbed me quickly. He left the knife in my heart. He squatted down, taking my ID. "Good-bye. Have fun, Susanna." He said, leaving me to die. That was the last image I saw before Death overcame me.

~ANNMARIE'S P.O.V~

"Oh, that would suck." I said, turning off the T.V. "Hello? Annmarie? Are you home?" someone asked. I opened the door, so that I could see through the screen door. "Hello? Can I help you?" I asked the three people at the door. "Annmarie, FBI. We heard that you knew the victim." "What victim?" I asked, opening the screen door. "Susanna Abbott." "Wait, what? Are you sure it was Susan?" I asked. "I am so sorry, Annmarie, we know she was like a sister to you." The girl said. "And you are?" my boyfriend, Jake, said; causing me to jump. "Geez, Jake! At least give a warning when you come in!" I said.

"Who's this?" a man asked. "This is my boyfriend, Jake." I said. "Jake Harrison." Jake said, shaking the FBI's hands. "Prentiss, Morgan and Reid." Prentiss said. "Annmarie. Please, call me Ann, though." I said. "Jake, were you ever close to Susanna Abbott?" Morgan asked. "Somewhat close." Jake said. "But, if you want close you should talk to Annie, over here." Jake continued. I blushed. "Jake, stop it." I said. "Who would do this to Susanna?" Reid asked. "Gosh, I can't think about any one who could! Susan was just, sweet and bubbly. She never did like people though. They made her uneasy." I said. "So, in other words, she was shy?" Prentiss asked. "Which is why she got along perfectly with Annie." Jake said, lacing his arm on my waist.

"Oh, stop it, you!" I joked, slightly smacking his arm. "So, she was like Ann?" Morgan asked. "Gosh, they were both shy, beautiful, and always stuttering at compliments." Jake said, causing me to blush. "I-er- not… um….." I stuttered. "See? Like that." Jake said, smiling and laughing. I smacked his arm lightly. "Oh, shush!" I said. "So, Susanna couldn't have known who it was?" Reid asked; interrupting Jake's flirting with me. Jake glared at him. "Jake, play nice." I said. He scowled at Reid and I said, "Why don't you go outside and… read that new magazine I got you? Kay?" "Fine." He said, pecking my cheek and leaving out the back.

"I'm sorry. He's usually so nice." I apologized. "It's fine." Reid said. "So, Jake? Does he seem like the kind of guy who would kill someone?" Morgan asked. I widened my eyes. "God, no! He's too sweet!" I said. "Ann, even the sweetest person can snap." Prentiss said. "I've never snapped!" I said. "Hmm. Anyway, could he have? I know you don't think he couldn't but, there is a possible chance." Reid said. "I-I don't know." I said. "Has he become more moody lately? Like, more distant too?" Prentiss said.

"He's just mad at the receptionist, that's all." I said. "Who is the receptionist?" "Susanna. But, he wouldn't do that! I know him." I protested. "You also said that he's too sweet to snap." Reid muttered. "Shut up." I said. "You just snapped."Morgan said. "Yeah, but he bothers me! A lot." I said, referring to Reid. "Gee, thanks." He said. "Welcome." I said. "Do you know if he ever did snap at someone? If you weren't around he probably could've snapped at someone." Prentiss said. "I…. guess he could've. But, he's always so happy, and…. And carefree!"

"Where did he go?" Morgan asked. "He usually goes to the library….. Or to his apartment." "He has an apartment?" Prentiss asked. "Yeah. Sometimes, he just doesn't wanna hear my cat hiss at him." I said. "Do you know why the cat hisses at him?" Reid asked; I glared at him. "She. And yes. He has a dog and he smells like his dog." I said. "Do you know where he lives?" "Yeah. 1342 Brown Avenue. Why?" "We need to…. See if he has anything in there that could connect him with the murders." Prentiss said.

"I'm telling you, he didn't do it." I said. "We'll let you know if there's a change in suspects, Ann." Prentiss said, as they left. "Why'd you tell them where I lived?" Jake asked. I jumped. "Sheesh, Jake! I thought you already left!" I said. "I thought I'd stay here a while." He said, shrugging. "Yeah, well you could've told me that! All you said was, 'fine.' Then, you just show up! Sheesh, sometimes you make me jump out of my skin, you know that, Jake?" "Yeah. I do." He said, giving me a hug. "Please tell me you didn't do that." I said, stepping away to look at him. "God, no! Annie, do that to your best friend? I would _never_ do that." Jake scoffed. Something seemed fake about his words…. I brushed it off and took it as the truth.

"Do we have pizza? I really want pizza." I said, causing Jake to laugh. "Hon, you're always in the mood for pizza." He said. "Well, excuse me for having a love of pizza." I said, giggling.

"_When you smile, my heart flutters." – ME!_

_**AH, ANNIE AND HER LOVE FOR PIZZA. THEN AGAIN, PIZZA IS **__**AWESOME**__**. JUST THOUGHT I'D POINT THAT OUT. ANYWAYS, YOU KNOW THE PROCEDURE. READ AND REVIEW. KK? HAVE FUN. EAT PIZZA OR I KEEL YOU! JK. PEACE! – MOONFAN4EVA. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Love Doesn't Always Last

**Chapter 2: Love Only Lasts For a While**

_**HEY. SUP, PARTY PEOPLE? :P. SO, THIS IS CHAPTER TWO. SOON, ONCE I GET A GOOD NAME, I WILL CHANGE THE TITLE. BUT, DO NOT FRET, MY SWEETS. I SHALL LET YOU VOTE ON WHICH ONE YOU WANT. OMG! BOTTOMS UP BY Trey Songz IS ON! AND IT HAS Nicki Minaj. I LOVE Nicki Minaj! NICKI MINAJ IS AWESOME! ENJOY! LIKE I AM WITH BOTTOMS UP!  
><strong>_Annmarie's P.O.V 

(Nicki Minaj's part is on!) "Annie, are you sure you're not full yet?" Jake asked. I nodded, taking a bite of my sixth piece of pizza. Yep, I said _sixth_. I told you I love pizza. "Okay," I said, eating the last of it. "Now I'm full." I said, causing Jake to laugh and cause me to blush. "Shush, you." I said (Break Your Heart is on by Taio Cruz). "Must you eat half the pizza, dear? You're gonna get fat." Someone said, and I turned around. My sister, Brittany, was standing there, re-applying her mascara in a small mirror. I couldn't believe Jake actually let her stay over for the _whole_ week.

"Hey, Brittany Spears." I said, causing Jake to snicker behind his napkin. Brittany pouted, but it looked more like she was trying to lick her chin with her bottom lip. "Jakey, do something." Brittany whined (Rumor Has It by Adele is on, yeah I type slow-ish). "Okay." Jake said, he stood up and got a can of Coke ®. "There. Better?" Jake said, taking a sip. I refrained a giggle. He was such a smart aleck.

"Jakey Poo, that's not what I meant." Brittany whined again, stomping her foot. "Jakey Poo?" I asked, Jake's ears turned scarlet. "You're just jealous I have a cute nickname for your boyfriend and you don't." (Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue by Toby Keith is on. You should listen to the end, it's so funny! Heck, it's a good song.) "Oh, so you like _my_ Jake?" I asked, causing her to blush furiously, "Uh, duh….. B- t- ugh!" she stuttered, and left. "_Your_ Jake?" he asked, causing _me_ to blush (Cleaning This Gun [Come on in Boy] by Rodney Atkins is on).

"I-uh- oh, look! It's…. Blues Clues!" I said. "Relax, Annie." Jake said, wrapping me in a hug. "What's your favorite constellation?" I asked. "You." "Jake, there is no constellation-" "Come here." Jake said, getting up. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "Come on." I took his hand (Best Days of Your Life by Kellie Pickler is on. You know? I'm gonna stop doing this). "Fine." I said, sighing but with a petite smile on my face.

"See? Right there, there are your two beautiful eyes, your small nose, and your lips. And there's your face outline." Jake said, causing me to blush. He used his finger to trace what he said. "Oh," I said, "I see it." "Sadly, it's not as pretty as _you_ in _real_ life." I blushed. "I-uh-er, touché." I stuttered out. Suddenly, I slapped my arm. "Stupid mosquito." I muttered. "We should go inside." Jake said, smiling. "I'll race you." I said. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5….. GO!" Jake said, we both ran. I was ahead.

"Ah! Jake, put me down! Jake Harrison! Put me down, right now!" I shrieked, giggling. "Now, now, Princess. I think we forget the magic word." "Please." I said. Jake put me down. "Thank you." I said. I walked into the house. As soon as I was at the third step, Jake picked me up again. "Seriously?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. "Yep. I don't want a beautiful girl like you tripping and falling on her beautiful face." "And your talking about me in third person point of view, because…..?"

"Because I can." Jake said. "Ohh-kay…" I said. He finally set me down. I walked to my room. "I'll be right in, Ann. I have to go clean up the table." "Oh, I can help." I said. "No." Jake snapped. I recoiled. "Sorry, just, you know a bit tired. Prefer to be alone for a while." "Uh…. Okay." I said, closing the door. When I knew he wasn't there anymore, I crept over to the edge to peek through the holes of the poles.

"Mmm." Someone said. I looked towards the couch. What I saw shocked me. My Jake was on top of Brittany _making out_. "Oh my god!" I shouted. Brittany squirmed underneath Jake. Jake jumped off of her. He ran up to me up the stairs. My hand flew to my mouth. Silent tears streamed down my face. "Annie-" "Don't even talk to me! How could you? Making out with my sister? How much lower can you get?" I asked, shaking from crying.

"Annie, just listen to me-" "Just bring my stuff back to my mom's." I said. "In fact, I'll take some of it off your hands." I wiped off the tears and gathered up some of my stuff. I paused at the door. "Good bye, Traitors." I said, and then slammed the door, furiously wiping off the tears. I knew something was wrong….

*~**FLASHBACK**~*

"_Jake?" I called, closing the door. "Brittany's here." Jake said something I couldn't hear. Was it me, or did he sound….. Happy? No offense to Brittany, but __**no one **__is happy about her arrival. I mean, don't get me wrong, I LOVE my sister, but sometimes she can be a __**very**__ annoying person. "Okay, be down in a second!" Jake called. A minute later, he ran down the steps. Wait. Ran? He never runs down the stairs. He was a bit off that day, but I figured he had some things from work on his mind. So, I let them talk while I made some cupcakes for Brittany and Jake and I._

*~**FLASHBACK ENDED**~*

I shook it off as I entered my car. I (somewhat) slammed the door. I would forget about him in a little while. Or so I thought. I stopped at a red light. But, the car behind me didn't. Next thing I knew? Black.

"_If you love someone, and they hurt you, they don't love you very much, do they?" ~ ME!_

_**TA DA! GUESS YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE **__**THAT**__** COMING, DID YOU? HUH? HUH? NO, YOU DIDN'T! SO, REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU LIKED, LOVED OR ABSOLUTELY ADORED IT! EAT A HIGHLIGHTER! PEACE! – Moonfan4eva. **_


End file.
